<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scott's Movie Night by RedTeamShark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950693">Scott's Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark'>RedTeamShark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What IS Game Night? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon What Canon, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were unspoken perks to being an Avenger.</p><p>Like getting to host movie night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Lang &amp; Scott Lang, Scott Lang &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What IS Game Night? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scott's Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeglyfeesh/gifts">Weeglyfeesh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to Weeglyfeesh! You're almost old now, kid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were unspoken perks to being an Avenger.</p><p>Perks like Tony Stark upgrading his suit (“I’ll let you play with my toys if I can play with yours.” “Hank will literally gut me alive if I let you anywhere near Pym technology.”), being able to call on Earth’s mightiest heroes for help (“Bruce, hey, it’s Scott, can I ask the Other Guy a favor?” “I swear to god if it’s opening a pickle jar again…”), and having people to teach him more moves in a fight (“Sure, I’ll spar with you.” “Oh god please, anyone else but Natasha, my body can’t take it anymore.”).</p><p>For example, there was game night.</p><p>Steve--Captain America <em> himself</em>--called Scott up about that, asked if he’d want to host a west coast event for Game Night. “It doesn’t have to be a game, but we usually try to get together and hang out. Bucky and I are going out to LA, Tony’s in Malibu, and I bet I can drag Sam along. Thought it might be nice to get together with you.”</p><p>“Absolutely, Captain--Steve--Mr.--America--sir,” Scott fumbled out, standing up a little straighter outside of Cassie’s school. It was his weekend with her and he’d borrowed Luis’ van to pick her up. “When were you thinking of doing this?”</p><p>“I know it’s short notice, but we’ll all be in town Saturday night. Don’t worry about food, Tony can take care of that. Just tell us when and where.”</p><p>That was <em> incredibly </em> short notice, but if he backed out on having four of the Avengers over, Cassie would never forgive him (even if her favorite Avenger apparently wasn’t coming--Wanda must have been busy). The only plans they’d had for the weekend were going to see <em> Frozen II </em> in theaters, but Scott was willing to wager that she’d put that off in favor of a movie night with the Avengers. “I have the perfect idea.” He rattled off his address, picking a time quickly. “Seven PM sound good for everyone?” Not too early, but certainly not too late.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll be able to work it out. Do we get to know this plan, or is it a surprise?”</p><p>Movie night was not something too out of the ordinary, but… if it could be a surprise… Scott grinned as he heard the school bell ring, quickly followed by the shouts of children heading into their weekend. “It’s a surprise. See you tomorrow at seven, Cap.” He hung up, scooping up Cassie as she ran to him.</p><p>“Daddy! Look, look, I got an A on my spelling test!”</p><p>“That’s <em> awesome </em> sweetie!” He gave her a high five, helping her into the back seat of the van. “I have some bad news and some good news about this weekend, Cassie. Which do you want first?”</p><p>“Hmm… bad news first, then good news so that I won’t be sad!”</p><p>God, his daughter was the <em> most </em> adorable. There was no cuter six-year-old on the planet. On <em> any </em> planet. “Well, the bad news is that I don’t think we’ll be able to go see <em> Frozen II </em> this weekend…”</p><p>“Aww, Dad… It’s okay, I guess. What’s the good news?”</p><p>“We’re having movie night at home instead… With the Avengers!”</p><p>He expected it, but Cassie’s shriek of joy still almost made him crash the van.</p>
<hr/><p>There was so much to do with <em> The Avengers </em> coming over, apparently.</p><p>The house had to be clean (“Iron Man has a <em> robot butler </em> to do this for him, I bet.”). All of Cassie’s best stuffed animals had to be near at hand (“In case anyone needs a hug during the scary parts of the movie.”). Her perfect attendance award from kindergarten had to be showcased on the mantle (“Captain America needs to know that I <em> listen </em> to him about staying in school!”). They had to bake cookies (“Do you know if Falcon likes butterscotch?”). </p><p>Scott had his own task, of course, given the very serious job of choosing what movie they were going to watch. Cassie had specifically instructed him to pick a movie that the grown-ups would enjoy. Given his rather extensive collection, that was… a job.</p><p>He perused his DVDs like books in a library, running his finger along the titles. He and Cassie had arranged the entire collection into a rainbow one long weekend, so he worked his way from red box art down through the rest of the O-Y-G-B-I-V and into the black, white, gray, and brown, pulling out cases as he went. Some he put behind him, others he considered and returned. <em>Anatastia</em> would never be approved since Cassie found out it wasn't about a <em>Disney</em> princess, and <em>Zombieland</em>, while a great movie, was deemed 'too scary' by his daughter.</p><p>Scott stacked the selection, a total of seven movies, on the entertainment center and went back to helping Cassie rearrange couches and pile throw pillows and blankets on the floor. This was starting to look less like an adults’ movie night and more like a girls’ sleepover, but he wasn’t about to backtalk her orders.</p><p>By six-thirty everything was ready and the two of them were anxiously sitting in the living room, staring at the big plate of cookies they had made with rumbling stomachs. Scott reached forward to have one, but Cassie grabbed his wrist, shaking her head with a grave expression.</p><p>“Cookies are for during the movie.”</p><p>“What about popcorn?”</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>They ended up having to run to the corner store, literally sprinting there to buy all the bags of microwave popcorn the small shop had. By the time they got home again, it was five after seven, and two unfamiliar cars were in the driveway.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, we forgot the popcorn!” Scott waved his grocery bag, going to the front door and unlocking it. “Come on in, guys.”</p><p>Tony had brought a mountain of Chinese take out with him, practically enough to feed an army. Or two super soldiers, three regular adult men, and one voracious first grader. They devoured their late dinner, sitting on blankets and pillows on the living room floor. Satisfied, but definitely still with room for dessert, Cassie dragged Sam and Bucky into the kitchen to help her pop the popcorn and dish it up into bowls.</p><p>“So,” Steve asked, leaning back against the couch and looking to the TV. “What’s the plan?”</p><p>Scott grabbed the stack of DVDs, spreading them out on the coffee table. “Movie night. I wasn’t sure what we’d want to watch, so I grabbed seven of my favorites.” <em> Jurassic Park, Jupiter Ascending, Labyrinth, 50 First Dates, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Moulin Rouge, </em> and <em> The Covenant</em>. None of them were too scary for Cassie, or too boring, or too mushy. </p><p>“Wow, Lang, that is… quite the selection.” Tony shook his head, picking up the case for <em> Jurassic Park </em> and turning it over in his hand. “Wait, you got the deluxe special edition?”</p><p>“Yeah, i got it on ebay last year. Thought it was the new one.”</p><p>Cassie came back in with Bucky and Sam, and Bucky’s eyes immediately fell on the DVD in Tony’s hands. “No,” he declared, stalking over and picking it up, stuffing it into the couch cushions. “No dinosaurs.”</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with dinosaurs?”</p><p>“They’re <em> terrifying</em>, that’s what.” He set down the popcorn bowl on the table, dropping onto a cushion. After a moment, Cassie settled into his lap, patting his knee lightly.</p><p>“It’s okay, we don’t have to watch the dinosaur one. What about this one? I like the songs in it.” She held up <em> 50 First Dates </em> for inspection, but Sam was groaning.</p><p>“Please no Adam Sandler. If Bucky gets a veto, so do I.”</p><p>Steve took the case from Cassie, skimming the back before stuffing it into the couch with <em> Jurassic Park.</em> “Yeah, I’m seconding Sam’s veto. Hey, Cassie, what’s this one about?” He picked up <em> Jupiter Ascending</em>, passing it over to her.</p><p>Cassie’s eyes widened and she grinned. “It’s about magic space dog angels and a gun that barks and bees that can sense royalty!”</p><p>“And space bureaucracy!” Scott added in, just as excited. “Yes, we should <em> absolutely </em> watch this one!” Cassie passed him the DVD and he opened it up excitedly, turning to the TV.</p><p>The disc in there was not <em> Jupiter Ascending</em>. It was <em> Star Wars: A New Hope</em>. An excellent movie, but hardly what they had just hyped up. “Um. Small problem. This is <em> Star Wars</em>.”</p><p>And so the hunt began. Cassie tried to help him, backtracking through movies they’d watched over the last several weeks. <em> Jupiter Ascending </em> had come after <em> Star Wars </em> and after that was <em> Dirty Dancing</em>, but that had <em> Labyrinth </em> in it, and in the <em> Labyrinth </em> case was <em> The Dark Crystal</em>, which he didn’t even <em> own</em>, and unless he wanted to open every last one of his DVDs, he was never going to find it.</p><p>“Why not just buy it digitally?” Tony asked as soon as Scott held up the <em> Star Wars </em> DVD from the <em> Jupiter Ascending </em> case.</p><p>“<em>Please </em> buy it digitally,” Tony begged as Scott started rifling through his shelf for <em> Dirty Dancing</em>.</p><p>“I’m going to just buy it digitally,” Tony snapped as Scott held up <em> The Dark Crystal </em> with a look of confusion.</p><p>“Hey,” Steve cut in, pointing as the TV and DVD player came on, the indication of a disc already in there lighting up. “Is it already in the player?”</p><p>It wasn’t, but <em> Lilo and Stitch </em> was, and Cassie gasped excitedly. “Can we watch this one? Please, please, please?” Her gaze turned to each adult in turn, pleading.</p><p>How could anyone say no? Scott sat down, grabbing a handful of popcorn and abandoning his hunt for <em> Jupiter Ascending</em>. “Go ahead and hit play. It’s a good movie.”</p><p>No one protested that.</p><p>
  <em> “Ohana means family… Family means nobody gets left behind... or forgotten.” </em>
</p><p>Scott was not the only grown man in the room crying at that line. He saw tears shining on Steve’s face, Sam was sniffling, and Tony was hugging a conveniently-close stuffed animal. Even Bucky had his right arm wrapped around Cassie, his chin resting on top of her head and his left hand rubbing across his face repeatedly.</p><p>The six-year-old girl, however, was rapt on the movie, a huge grin on her face.</p><p>It took a few minutes, as the credits started to roll, for anyone to move. Tony stood up first, picking up empty popcorn bowls and tilting his head towards the kitchen. “No robot butler, so I guess I’ll help with dishes.”</p><p>Scott jumped up to follow him, looking over his shoulder briefly. Cassie had wiggled around in Bucky’s lap, was holding up a stuffed animal for him.</p><p>“You can hold my Stitch for a while, if you want.”</p><p>“I think I’d like that.” He took the doll, tucking it carefully into his arms as Cassie stood up.</p><p>She walked over to Steve, planting herself in front of him. “You’re in charge of the Avengers, right?”</p><p>“Sort of, I guess?”</p><p>“And they’re your family, your <em> ohana</em>, right?”</p><p>Even from the other room, Scott could hear the confusion in Steve’s answer. “Um, sure?”</p><p>He knew where this was going, fought down a grin as Cassie continued. “So how come you didn’t invite Scarlet Witch to movie night? She’s the <em> best </em> Avenger besides Antman!”</p><p>Sam and Bucky both started laughing and Steve verbally stumbled, a lot of ‘um’ and ‘well’ and ‘you see’ coming from him but not a lot of explanation.</p><p>After a moment, Cassie apparently took pity, leaning in and hugging him. Scott cocked his head, seeing her mouth move near his ear but not hearing her. He’d have to ask about it later.</p><p>They called it a night pretty soon after, everyone bidding Cassie a good night’s sleep before going back to their cars. Scott took her upstairs to tuck her in, sitting on the edge of her bed and brushing her hair back. She’d insisted that Bucky keep Stitch for the night, so his place of honor beside her bed was now being held by Mr. Bearington.</p><p>“Hey, sweetie, what’d you say to Steve after the movie?”</p><p>Cassie grinned at him, gap-toothed and proud. “I told him that if Scarlet Witch didn’t come next time, you would leave the Avengers and start your own superhero team!”</p><p>He blinked in surprise, before laughing. “Is that so? Who would be on it?”</p><p>“Me, of course. And maybe Hope. Oh and Scarlet Witch could join <em> us </em> instead of staying with them!”</p><p>“Sounds like we’d be a pretty kick-butt team.” He held his hand up, getting a high five. “Get some sleep now, okay? Love you, baby girl.”</p><p>His own team, huh? It would be kind of nice to have more heroes on the west coast.</p><p>Scott shook his head, climbing into his own bed for the night. Nah, who was he kidding? Being the sole savior of the entirety of San Francisco was fine by him. </p><p>More superhero friends <em> would </em> mean the possibility of more movie nights, though.</p><p>The scales were pretty evenly balanced.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>